


Him

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Internal Conflict, M/M, One Shot, POV Zayn Malik, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: University AU of Zayn basically being in love with Louis but not being able to admit it. Read on to know what happens.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anonymous





	Him

**Author's Note:**

> My first Zouis Fic. This is for a friend on tumblr. This is in Zayn's POV. Enjoy.

I love him. I’ve been in love with him since we were in high school. Telling him how I felt was never going to happen. That was bound to end in tears and humiliation. We are older now. Somehow we both go to the same university. I really didn’t think it was possible to love him more than I did then. Watching him right now has proven me wrong. He is throwing his head back laughing but his eyes are crinkled on the sides. Those eyes. I think about them at least ten times a day. I can’t believe we are just friends. At least I get to see his eyes when he smiles and laughs. My heart wants to jump out my chest every time, especially when I am the one to cause it. I don’t want to think about my life without him in it.

“Z, what are you doing tonight?” Louis asks me, stirring me from my thoughts.

“Not much. Probably going to get some pizza and have a night in. What about you?” I answer him honestly.

“Oh nice. I got a date with that one guy I told you about.” Louis says quietly.

And the happiness I felt just a moment ago faded. Now where it was sits sadness and jealousy. A pang in my chest makes me want to run and just throw myself into my bed for the rest of the day. He dates these guys all the time but they never stick. I always wondered if maybe there was a reason but I stopped. I used to date around but I realized I was in love with him. I dated someone for a bit maybe a year ago but I couldn’t fully commit to that person because it was always Louis in my head. It felt wrong to lead this other person on and keep comparing. I just decided to take a break from dating and focus on my studies. At least that is what Louis thinks. He dates all the time. I wonder every night when he leaves with one of them if maybe this will be the time I have lost him for good. I know he isn’t mine to lose but still I know one day it is bound to happen. I have been mentally trying to prepare myself. It’s the worst of my thoughts.

“Maybe I can just cancel and hang out with you?” He asks. I realize I didn’t reply to his news. My brain needs to stop distracting me today.

“Oh no. Go! Have a good date tonight. Enjoy yourself. I will be fine by myself. I promise.” I tell him quickly. Inside I am screaming for him to stay. I just want to grab him and not let go. I’m so terrified of the day he finally moves on with his life and forgets all about me.

“If you're sure. Just text or call me and I will come up with a valid enough excuse. You’re my best friend and you are better than them anyway.” Louis says sincerely.

Every time he says things like that it makes me want to cry. He doesn’t understand that I want him so badly to be mine.

“I’ll be fine Louis. Have a great time. I really need to get going though so I can complete an essay.” I lie easily. I’ve been lying so much to him when it comes to his dating that it just comes so naturally. Sometimes he gives me a look though. Once I thought he knew I was lying but he never said anything. I walk out after a short hug and hold myself together long enough to get home.

Later that night I am sitting on my couch with takeout packages on my table and looking at the television thinking about something to watch when there is a knock on my door. I check my phone and it says it is 8:06 and I really don’t know anyone who would be here. There is another knock that comes quicker than the first so I make my way a little faster to the door. When I open it Louis is standing there drenched in rain. I didn't even realize it was raining. He still looks beautiful.

“Louis! Come in? I thought you had that date. Are you okay? Let me get you a towel.” I turn to walk off after saying. Then faster than I can walk away there is a smaller hand circling my wrist. It catches me off guard.

“I can’t do this anymore. I am just so tired of ignoring this. I need to tell you something and I don’t want you to hate me.” Louis says very quickly. I begin to worry because I don’t understand what is happening. My first thought is that maybe his date did something to him. I couldn't imagine someone hurting him. He is just so good. He is pure sunshine. My brain wonders what it could be that he wants to tell me.

“What is it Lou? I could never hate you.” I tell him softly and use his nickname to try and comfort him.

He looks me in the eyes for at least fifteen seconds then he rushes forward pushing his lips against mine. Shocked and confused I freeze up. He backs away fast and starts crying and talking to himself.

“Oh god, what have i done? I am so stupid.”

I grab him fast before he can think anymore and kiss him back. It feels like everything I thought it would be. I can’t believe I waited so long to experience this.

“I love you.” He says quietly against my lips.

“And you should know I have been in love with you for a long time.” I reply softly and pull him in to kiss again. I could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic basically gave me an excuse to fangirl about Louis and I will be forever grateful. Might do a Part 2. Let me know if that is something you might be interested in.


End file.
